Halloween with Friends
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Daniel, Carolyn, and the rest of the From This Day On family celebrate in 1972


Author's Note: I do not own the characters who originated on the show - the newly created characters belong to the co-creators of this universe- Amanda and mary, under one of their names. Happy halloween

__

_**October 22,1972**_

"What are you two going as this Halloween?" Martha Grant asked brightly as she set a pan of pumpkin shaped sugar cookies for Candy's bake sale in the oven. "It's only a little over a week away, and you've not mentioned them once."

The pre-teen year old girl wrinkled her nose. "I'm too old for that, Martha. Dressing up to trick-or-treat is for little kids."

"Yes, I can see the gray hairs all the way over here," Martha drawled. "What about you, Jon?"

The little boy frowned. "I don't think I want to either." Left unsaid was the fact that just last year he and his best friend had gone out on Halloween, but that friend had died only a few months ago.

Their housekeeper and friend frowned slightly. "Seems a shame to me. Why, we live in the most haunted house in New England. We ought to celebrate all spooks' night."

"Do I hear my name or my crews' being taken in vain?" a deep voice rumbled, as Captain Daniel Gregg, the chief "spook", appeared.

"Hi, Captain," the two kids chorused, with Candy adding "Dad" to the end.

"I'm not taking anything in vain, Captain," Martha assured the ghost. "I just think that it's a shame if these two old fuddy-duddies miss out on what's a big night for ghosts, when they live around so many, is all."

Pulling on his ear, the Captain looked over at the pair, who had taken the opportunity to lay aside their homework.

"Hmm. Martha does have a point. Although most of the trappings of Halloween that are associated with my kind lack truth, if not all of them, it has been a while since we celebrate anything in this house."

"It's not our fault that most of us got born right at the same time of year, and just when holidays are all over the place," Candy protested.

"No, no one can choose their time of birth, to the best of my knowledge," Daniel agreed. "But, that's no excuse not to celebrate life when there is a reason. However, I did catch a bit of your conversation as I entered. You are correct, Candy. You and Jonathan have grown up a great deal, and are perhaps a bit old for childish things."

"Don't remind me," their mother said from behind him, making the ghost jump a bit. "I see my life flashing before my eyes as they grow up."

"Refill, Mrs. Muir?" Martha asked, picking up the coffeepot.

"Please, Martha. I almost have this article nailed, and one more shot of caffeine will help get me to the finish line."

"I hope your metaphors aren't that mixed in print," the housekeeper grinned.

"That's what he checks for," the blonde nodded towards the ghost. "So, what's up?"

"Halloween," Martha answered.

"Yes," Daniel chimed in, "I was agreeing with Martha that it would be fitting to celebrate it, and with Candy and Jonathan that they are a bit old for juvenile trick-or-treating."

"What about a Halloween party? That year we were snowed in was the best Halloween of my life," Carolyn suggested.

"Except for the presence of that buffoon," Daniel said. "Might I suggest a change in the guest roster?"

"I thought Claymore added a good bit to the festivities," Carolyn returned. "But, I don't see why we can't invite- say- Sean, Dash, Adam, and Tristan?"

"Adam's not a ghost," Jonathan argued.

"No, but he is a good friend," Carolyn said. "And, at times, seems lonely." She paused. "It might be a good idea to invite Claymore too."

"Madam, does the holiday not carry enough inherent horror?" Daniel asked.

Carolyn favored him with "the look." "I've been researching Halloween for a fluff piece for the Beacon..."

"Anything in that rag, except what you pen, dear lady, is fluff," Daniel had to say, "at best."

"Amen," Martha agreed. Closing the oven door, she added, "Even if I didn't agree, with something in the oven, I would, so as to ward off thunderboomers."

"As I was saying," Carolyn resumed her speech, "Halloween IS all Saint's Eve, to celebrate the departed, or not so departed, Christian dead's lives. So, in the spirit of Halloween, opening our home to a lonely soul or two, is fitting."

"I have no qualms inviting Adam over," Daniel began. Adam visited weekly, at least. "But, Madam..." Seeing her resolute expression, he gave in. "Fine. Might I invite a lonely 'soul' of my own?"

"Of course. You always bring good guests," Carolyn beamed.

"Thank you, Madam. Though you are too kind in calling Applegate that. Still, with Tristan coming, he will likely want to as well." A long-suffering look crossed Daniel's face.

"You haven't asked Tristan yet," Candy pointed out. "He might not come."

"He will," Daniel chuckled. "Sean's in port, and Dashire can't pass a chance to snitch a sweet from Martha."

"Then, we'll leave the guest list to you," Carolyn nodded. Inclining her head, she amended, "Ghost-wise, that is. I'll call Claymore, and Adam is due here any minute with some legal papers for me to sign. I've accepted a contract with the Skeldale historical society to do a coffee table book on their town for their Centennial next year. He's bringing my copy over."

"Can we have another snow?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

Daniel smiled, but shook his head. "Sorry, mate. Snow is a bit beyond the ghostly range of powers."

"Darn," the boy said, scrunching up his face.

"We'll just have to make do with popcorn, toasted marshmallows, and whatever else I can come up with," Martha said. "Look at it this way, you won't have to shovel the walk if there's no snow."

"Just rake leaves," Jonathan countered with a sigh.

"Which reminds me..." the older woman said.

"I suppose," the boy said, a rueful look on his face as he took the hint.

"Candy, if you're done with your math, will you make the salad?" Martha asked.

"Sure."

"I think I'll go finish my article," Carolyn said. "With you three being so industrious, I feel guilty loafing. Captain, would you come with me? I want to ask you a few questions about Halloween in Schooner Bay in your day."

"Certainly, Madam."

Half an hour later, the article was ready for Captain Gregg to proofread. Before she handed it over, Carolyn looked up at him.

"Daniel."

"Yes, my dear? More questions? I'm afraid if you need more data; you'll have to ask one of the crew. I have nothing more to contribute in the way of Halloween traditions."

"Well, it is a question, but not about Halloween, not for the article anyway," Mrs. Muir tentatively broached her subject. "This has been on my mind for a couple of years, but - I haven't known how to ask it..."

Gently, the ghost took her hand and met her gaze. "Madam, you may ask me anything."

With a small smile, she returned his look. "Remember that night when Claymore was stranded and recounting the first time he met you?"

Mindful of Martha's baking, he did not thunder, but did look a bit grim. "Aye. Such drivel - "

Holding up her free hand, Carolyn halted the budding diatribe. "But you did correct his - faulty recollection. Admirably. What I wondered about was - "

"Did the rumors about the hobo's skeleton start because of Sean Callahan's bones?"

"No. When you came back into the living room invisibly, I heard you in my mind..."

"Yes, my dear, I didn't think that bothered you. It only happens one night a year."

"It doesn't. I wouldn't mind, I don't think, if you and I could speak that way all the time. It'd sure be handy when relatives come over," Carolyn grinned. "But - I like Sean, Dash, and Tris, but I'm not sure I want just any ghost to read my thoughts, or how Martha and the kids would feel about..."

Daniel smiled gently. "I can not read Martha or the children's minds on that or any other day of the year. Nor can any other ghost, unless they happen to be..." he trailed off.

"To be what, Daniel?" she prompted.

"Simply put, dear lady, I can read your thoughts on that one night because we have a bond, more of one than the almost paternal one I have with the children or the friendship Martha and I or Adam and I have developed. More than the friendship you have with my crew either. And I don't think that Dashire's flirting with Martha is the same thing we share at all."

Carolyn thought a moment, then asked softly, "Are we soul mates?"

He nodded. "I hope that meets with your approval."

"What do you think?" Subtle joy lit her face as he kissed her.

When they broke apart, she continued, "So, only soul mates can - experience - a mind link on Halloween?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will always look forward to that holiday."

Scruffy's excited bark announced Adam Pierce's arrival, ending their interlude.

XXX

"Do I have to dress up?" the lawyer asked when the two excited kids invited him to their party. "Skeldale's costume shop, from the outside anyway, looks woefully under stocked, and I'd probably only find something that looked ridiculous."

"It's up to you," Carolyn said. "After all, not all of us can just - do whatever it is some of us do to change their look."

"But it might be nice to just be able to - pfft- and be glamorous," Martha commented, waving a hand over her face.

"Now, Martha, I'll not have you implying that you are less than marvelous," a cultured voice said out of nowhere.

"Oh, you," the housekeeper blushed as Lord Dashire appeared. "Are your cohorts here?"

"Daniel still has that habit of projecting when he wants to talk to us," Sean O'Casey affirmed as he took a seat next to Dash. "So, aye."

"Besides, Gull Cottage is an island of peace and eternal beauty in a sea of chaos," Tristan Matthews finished airily, from his perch on the ceiling. "Hi, all."

"That's my line, boy," Dashire grumbled.

"You don't have Elroy to baby-sit, so if anyone appreciates peace and loveliness, it is I," the youngest ghost protested.

"Lads, how do you all feel about a Halloween party?" Daniel cut in.

"Isn't that a bit, redundant, for ghosts?" Dashire asked.

"We don't want you to haunt, just show up and have fun," Carolyn explained.

"Please," Candy added, and Jon turned on his best puppy dog expression.

"Of course we'll be there," Tristan said.

"And you'll stay on the floor," Martha intoned.

"Anything for ye all," Sean agreed, "within reason."

"Absolutely. We'll be there with bells on," Dash nodded.

"Well, that'd be a different costume," Adam shrugged. "But, make sure that's not all."

"You did set yourself up for that," Sean pointed out, "old son."

"Will it be on Halloween itself, or the weekend before or after?" Adam asked. "Since Halloween is a school night?"

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around," Carolyn blinked. "I hadn't even thought of that. Are there any preferences?"

"Can't be Sunday- I'm playing the piano for the church's Halloween alternative ceremony," Martha said.

"Let's just do it Halloween, and keep it an early night for those who need to make it one," Carolyn suggested.

"Excellent," Daniel declared, closing the subject.

"Yay!" both kids cheered.

"I'll get dessert," Martha grinned. "For those who want it that is," she added, with a look at Mrs. Muir.

"Yay!" Dash echoed.

XXX

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir. And what can I do for you today?" Claymore Gregg beamed, his nervous eyes belying his genial patter.

"He's not with me," the young widow assured her landlord as she stepped into his office.

Relief washed over the lanky man's face. "Well, not to be rude, but I am a very busy man, Mrs. Muir, so..."

"Claymore, I wanted to invite you to a party," Carolyn cut in with a slightly forced smile.

He blinked, taken aback. "A party? Well, then. What's the occasion?"

"Halloween. It's only a few days away," Mrs. Muir explained.

"That's right, it is. You know, I don't like to think about - things that - er- go bump in the night, or day, for that matter. Will - any you-know-who or whats be there?" The edgy look had returned.

"Of course they will, all of them," Carolyn patiently returned.

Shaking his head, Claymore sputtered, "Then, no. As much as I like the idea of free candy- I'm not going near HIM on Halloween."

"Claymore, you've been at the house on Halloween before, and nothing happened."

He appeared unconvinced.

"The Captain has no more power to hurt you on Halloween than any other day," Mrs. Muir assured him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Claymore sighed.

"He won't hurt you," she vowed. Then, recalling he was as scared of Tristan as he was Daniel added, "None of them will. Martha would kill them if they got blood on the floor."

"Aren't they already---er- ah-?"

"Yes, but I know she'd find a way to do it," Carolyn grinned. "Claymore, please?"

"Well, all right. But I have your word," he wagged a finger at her.

Holding up a hand, she promised, "No ghost will harm you."

"Well, I'll see you then. Now, I'd better get back to finishing up the end of the fiscal year reports, or I won't have time to go gallivanting around."

"Of course," she acknowledged. "See you then."

XXX

Over the next few days, the party came together. No one would discuss their possible costumes with each other, except both of the children were seen consulting with various ghosts. Guesses were rampant; that Jonathan would be Superman or Candy and Scruffy Dorothy and Toto, but no one admitted anything.

The skies were dutifully gray and the air chilly when Halloween arrived. However, there was no snow.

"I couldn't have conjured better weather for the day myself," Daniel noted as he helped Martha hang decorations.

"Yes, it is perfect," the woman agreed. "Now, you keep out of the snacks until the guests arrive. I'm going to change for the party."

"And what will you be?" the ghost asked. "Maid Marian, perhaps?"

"Never mind," she scolded. "And no, I won't tell you what Mrs. Muir is coming as either."

"You don't know," Daniel essayed.

Ruefully, Martha nodded. "True, but I wouldn't tell you if I did." She left him chuckling in the living room.

XXX

When she returned, four strangers were sitting in the room with Scruffy and a miniature captain. Jonathan had somehow found a fake beard, dressed himself all in black, and donned a hat to cover his golden locks.

"What's this?" the housekeeper asked.

Daniel's disembodied voice answered. "It was Tristan's idea. The first game is for us to all change our faces completely, and see if you lot know us as well as you think you do."

"In other words, pick us out," Tristan's voice said from nowhere.

"And, who are you, dear lady?" Dash's voice asked. Still, none of the strangers' lips moved.

"I ought to refuse to answer until you start talking with your mouths not thinking at me," Martha chided them. "It's creepy. Or- better yet, guess what I am." Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for them to meet her challenge.

"Eliza Doolittle?" Daniel's voice essayed.

"Nope."

"Mrs. Danvers?" Tristan's voice floated down from above.

"Not on your - afterlife."

"Queen somebody or other?" Dash's perplexed tone guessed, but received only a shake of the head.

"Mary Poppins," was Sean's confident sounding guess.

"Very good, Mr. O'Casey, whichever one you are," Martha grinned.

"You won't trap us that easily, Martha," Daniel's voice rumbled from somewhere. "Care to take a guess?"

"I tried already - but they're too good for me," Jonathan admitted.

"Who's too good?"

As one, they turned to see Carolyn and Candy standing in the doorway. Carolyn was dressed in an old fashioned gown, the very one that Daniel had once had her dream of wearing.

"Madam, you are beauty incarnate," his voice informed her.

Carolyn's eyes widened. "Captain?"

"They aren't telling us which is which," Martha said.

"She's not the only pretty one," Tristan affirmed. "Candy cleans up good too."

Like Carolyn, Candy was wearing an old fashioned dress.

"One of my daughters' dresses," Dash noted.

"This is annoying," Martha said. She glared at the four men sitting there innocently. One looked like Lurch from the Addam's family. Another looked like a cross between a hobo, a Beatle and one of the Stooges. A third was a knight in armor, and the fourth seemed to be William Tell or Robin Hood. Pointing at the last one, she guessed, "You're the Captain, the knight is Sean..." she trailed off, not sure at all who the other two were.

"Wrong on both counts," Daniel chuckled.

Candy tried, "Is Tristan the knight and Sean the Robin Hood?"

"One's right," the archer grinned, morphing into Sean, wearing yet another costume, that of a logger.

"Daniel, you are Lurch," Carolyn said with utter confidence. "I know your eyes."

Slowly, the grim butler turned into her ghost, now wearing a knight's outfit.

"Dashire's the other knight!" Jon exclaimed. On cue, Dashire began changing until he resembled an Amish figure.

"Since being plain is the opposite of me."

"And whatever you are is Tristan," Candy finished. "But that looks too dorky to be Tris."

"Exactly," he beamed. "I, also, wished to be my own opposite, which was the point, to look like a nerd, hence not myself," the young ghost grinned, as his outfit morphed into a Star Fleet uniform and his ears pointed. "Now, I'm Mr. Spock's younger, cuter, amiable brother."

Before Dash could make a caustic remark to dispute that claim, there was a knock. Martha edged past them to let Adam in.

"Trick-or-treat," the hooded figure at the door said brightly.

"So, that's why you wanted my old cloak," Tristan said. "You're me."

"Get over yourself," Adam scoffed, entering. "I'm Death." Looking around, he asked, "Am I the last arrival?"

"No, Claymore has yet to make it here," Carolyn said, handing him a glass of punch.

"Yes, it's turning out to be a rather pleasant affair," Daniel beamed.

"What about Elroy?" Martha asked. "Is he here as the invisible man?"

"You see, 'people', a.k.a., the living, can be - shall we say, officially scary on this night," Tristan explained. "And, our crewmate is afraid of them at non-officially scary times, so, he's home hiding."

Half an hour later, there was a timid knock on the door. As Martha rose to answer it, Adam held up a hand. "Allow me."

Pulling up his hood and grabbing his scythe, the lawyer moved to the entrance, throwing open the door.

"Good evening," he boomed to the last guest who was already shivering from the brisk breeze.

"Aaawyck," Claymore squealed, and would have fainted if Carolyn hadn't stepped forward and caught his arm, leading him inside.

"What are you supposed to be?" Daniel frowned, taking in the long coat, hat, and mask.

"The Green Hornet," Claymore replied stiffly. Then, catching sight of the blonde Vulcan, he paled. "If you aren't that- then who's that?" He pointed from Tristan to Adam, looking more and more scared. _Had they invited Death himself?_

"It's me," Adam chuckled, dropping the cowl from his face.

"I take it you're being fashionably late?" Martha drawled. "The last to arrive?"

"No, I - almost didn't come, but decided to at the last minute. I didn't know I'd be scared half to- er- "

"Isn't that why there's Halloween, to be scared?" Jonathan asked.

"I wonder if any trick-or-treaters will make it out this way?" Carolyn asked a while later.

"I hope not," Claymore said, now relaxed to a degree. "There's just enough treats for us."

"I think if any come around, there's plenty," Martha remarked with a glance at the spread she'd laid out; candy, cookies, punch, popcorn, the makings of s'mores, sandwiches, and chips.

As if on cue, there was another knock.

"I'll get it," Carolyn said.

"Darn," Adam quipped.

"If it's Danny or Penny, can he answer it after all?" Jonathan asked.

Carolyn peeked out the hole Ed Peavey had insisted on putting in a while back. "It's neither of them. I've never seen this trick-or-treater." Curiosity made her hurry to open the door. It looked like - James Bond on the other side, and it was the best costume she'd ever seen.

"Happy Halloween?" Her greeting came out as a question.

"Ah, I believe I'm supposed to say trick-or-treat, but seeing you, I've been given a treat, fair lady," a Scottish brogue declared as her guest bowed. "You must be Carolyn Muir."

"Yes... who are you?" The lady of Gull Cottage definitely felt off balance.

"Fontenot, just Fontenot," the "spy" beamed. "I see my students did not do you justice, and I thought that they were exaggerating." He swept inside with Carolyn trailing after, slightly dazed.

"Welcome, old chap," Dashire grinned as he, Daniel, and Sean walked over to greet the man who had taught them all how to fully use their powers.

"Wh-who's he?" Claymore twittered.

"I believe that he's the guru we've heard so much about," Adam replied softly.

"A-another ghost?" Claymore gulped.

"That seems a logical conclusion," the attorney nodded, getting to his feet to meet the newcomer himself. He'd been hearing about the fellow for years from his employer and was understandably intrigued.

Although Daniel, Sean, and Dash seemed perfectly relaxed, the same could not be said of the others in the room. Under his mask, Claymore was pale as an unlearned ghost. Jonathan was staring unabashedly in total awe. Adam appeared to be rather unperturbed, but as the men had learned just playing poker with him once or twice, he was a master of outward calm. Naturally, the ladies were all quite impressed. Carolyn was at a loss for words, wondering how to say how much she felt indebted to this man who had made it possible for her relationship with Daniel to be more than a fantasy.

Things could have become stiff and uncomfortable, then Scruffy barged in, making a beeline for the newcomer. Even Daniel tensed seeing this, thinking about how poorly Scruffy had taken to him until they had reached a truce.

Rather than barking or growling, Scruffy jumped upon Fontenot's leg, turning an eager face up to be petted while his tail waved frantically.

In relief, Daniel chuckled. "Well, it seems you have a greater affinity for the four legged than do I. It took that little fellow and me some time to become friends."

Obligingly, the guru patted Scruffy. "Well, I must confess, Captain, after you related that story to me, I was a bit nervous about meeting Scruffy. I did have an affinity for creatures while I was alive; however, since becoming a spirit, they've been quite shy of me, even hostile." He looked over at Daniel with a grin. "Thank you for getting him used to the idea of ghosts."

Something in the way he said it put everyone at ease. Emboldened, Carolyn reached out one hand. "Thank you, sir..."

"Fontenot," he corrected smoothly.

"Fontenot. I'm sure in time, Daniel would have learned to be more tangible, but you- made our dreams come true sooner."

"He was a pleasure to have as a student," the ghost returned, kissing her hand. He then repeated the gesture with Martha and Candy.

"Now, I believe there was to be a party here?"

From that moment on, the evening progressed in a light-hearted manner. Fontenot changed his face more than once, and all the ghosts had a story to tell. When they ran out of stories, Sean sang while Tristan and Martha played the guitar and piano. One or two kids from town made it out to Gull Cottage for tricks or treats, but since it had been successfully lived in for years now, the thrill of trying to catch a peek at the legendary ghost had faded for all the young daredevils.

It was amusing to watch Adam, Daniel, and Tristan try to see who could answer the door first. However, Martha vetoed all three of them, insisting that she should get it, otherwise, rumors would start up, not about ghosts, but about Mrs. Muir's reputation.

All too soon, the evening ended, for most of them.

When the clean up was done, sped along by ghostly help from all five spirits, the guests departed, and the kids tucked in, Daniel spoke into Carolyn's mind, "Madeira, my dear?"

In the same fashion, she responded, "I'd love that, my dear."

A soft rap on the door forced Daniel to belay carrying out the thought.

"A straggling trick-or-treater, I guess," Carolyn apologetically smiled. "I really would like to let you scare them away, but..." With a sigh, she opened the door.

Fontenot stood on the other side. "No tricks or treats...I wondered if Daniel might want someone to man the bridge while you two are out?"

"Out? Even if there was a Halloween dance this year, which there wasn't because of the day of the week," Carolyn said in bafflement, "it'd be a bit late to attend."

One elegant brow rose. "Captain, have you forgotten...?" the master ghost asked in amazement.

"Forgotten what?" Daniel, who had joined them by now, frowned.

"Any ghost who has found his soul mate can journey back to revisit a cherished memory with him or her, as the case may be. It's only allowed once per year, and only for the rare ghost who has a soul mate with them. Now, it does take a bit of strength and control on the part of said spirit, but, Daniel was one of the best students I've ever had, so that is not a concern."

"You never mentioned this to me," Daniel said.

"I didn't? Blast. Well, now you know, and you have three hours. Make good use of them. Do you want me to man the bridge or not?" Fontenot smiled broadly.

"I think, for three hours, the bridge can go unmanned," Daniel said. "I do thank you though."

"My pleasure. Adieu," his teacher bowed and vanished.

Turning to Carolyn, Daniel extended his hand. "Would you care to see my ship, dear lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she beamed, taking his hand.


End file.
